


Humming a Different Tune

by heavymetalbarnes



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: I THOUGHT THIS WAS LONGER WTF, I Tried, Johnny Christ - Freeform, Zacky Vengeance - Freeform, it's a lil good, it's been forever since i've done this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10218743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavymetalbarnes/pseuds/heavymetalbarnes
Summary: Zacky likes when Johnny hums.A lot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for my friend and tbh it came out a lil better than I had anticipated  
> have fun reading lmao

Inked fingers wrapped in silver jewels slid through the blond hair bobbing at a rhythmic pace. Zacky’s teeth pressed his snakebites further into his lips, the cold and tingling sensations adding to his pleasure. The churning ball of warmth in his stomach got hotter and bigger as the shorter man kneeling before him continued.

“You’re so good, baby.” Zacky panted, rocking his hips carefully into Johnny’s mouth. “So, so good. Oh god, Johnny, yes.” Johnny looked up and hummed around Zacky at the sight of him; his pierced lip stuck between his teeth from pleasure, red eyeshadow caked eyelids closed over his emerald eyes. Zacky moaned at the feeling from his response.

Johnny drew a line under Zacky’s cock, eliciting a throaty moan from him. The grip on Johnny’s hair became tighter as he quickened his pace, jaw opening wider and tongue becoming a valuable member in the game. He groaned as Zacky moved his hips in time with his rhythm, tugging slightly on his hair. “Johnny, oh my god.” Zacky gasped, grasping the bedsheet tightly in his free hand. “Fuck, your mouth is perfect.” He opened his eyes to look down at the smaller male between his legs. The scene, coined by his sex-drunken mind, was beautifully erotic. The lust fogging his eyes, the way his rosy lips looked stretched around his cock; it added fuel to the bubbling pit in his stomach. 

“You’re gonna make me cum, babe. You want me to cum in that pretty mouth’a yours?” Zacky teased. His breath hitched in his throat as Johnny hummed around him, the vibration sending a shockwave of pleasure through him. Feeling his thighs start to tighten, Zacky pressed on. 

“Of course you do,” he breathlessly chuckled, “you’ll just take it all. You’re my good boy, right?” Johnny hummed yet again, causing Zacky to whimper at the feeling coming rapidly in his legs and lower stomach. “Johnny, Johnny oh fuck, fuck.”

And then it happened.

With furrowed brows and mouth ajar in a silent exclaim of bliss, the warm ball in his stomach erupted, sending pulse after pulse into Johnny’s mouth. Zacky panted, releasing his grip on the short hair caught in his fingers. Johnny raised a hand to smooth down the wild hairs and looked up at Zacky, licking his lips. “Mind helping me out?” Johnny asked, giving a sly smile.

Zacky grinned and nodded at the spot next to him. “C’mon up.”


End file.
